Sample and hold circuits are useful tools for sampling an analog signal. Sample and hold circuits, as the name suggests, sample an input signal and hold the sampled input signal at an output of the circuit. The output of sample and hold circuits is often fed into an analog-to-digital converter which provides a digital representation of the input signal.